Swapping Titles
by ElvishKiwi's favourite sister
Summary: After The Emperor of Nihon-Ja Horace has a few tasks to complete. Just a little spike about Horace and some other people.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an experimental short story. It's mostly finished but, because I'm evil, I'm not going to post it all yet. If you review then that will encourage me to post the last chapter sooner.  
**  
"Begin!"  
The command rang across the neatly trimmed grass and echoed off the hills as the two knights spurred their horses forward, gathering speed till they were hurtling towards each other at full gallop.  
Two jousting lances smashed into two shields and there was a splintering crack as they shattered and then the sound of the horses thundering away to the other side of the tournament field.  
The riders wheeled their horses around and waited, the horses panting while their riders were passed new lances. The command rang out and again the horses lumbered forward, building pace gradually as they pounded towards each other, intent on their task and ignoring all the noise of the people watching.  
Again the lances hit shields and again there was the sound of splintering wood as both weapons bent and then snapped under the impact of the knights' strength and horses' speed.  
The command rang out a third time and the horses leaped into action at their masters' bidding. The lances lined up, ready to strike shields again but this time, just before impact, one of the lances changed position, aiming at the other man's helmet. He ducked and deflected the lance as he drove his into the man's shield.  
Meeting no resistance, the man lurched forward in his saddle. He leaned back to compensate just as the other man's lance stuck his shield, sending him hurtling backwards off his horse.  
The horses thundered past each other and the other knight dismounted, looking to the fallen man questioningly.  
Duncan shook his head and pulled his helmet off before striding toward the other man, a reluctant grin on his face.  
"Damn! I was sure that would work" He told Baron Arald who took his own jousting helmet off and grinned in reply.  
"It did." He pointed out.  
Duncan shook his head ruefully, knowing he wouldn't get the last word with somebody who saw that much of Halt.  
"Never mind. Let's go get some food." He said and led the way to his pavilion.  
Baron Arald stopped, "Sure you don't want to come to my tent?" he asked, then added "Master Chubb's there. I think he made a turkey pie."  
Duncan's eyes brightened and he nodded like a happy puppy. "You'll never hear me say no to Master Chubb's food!"

~H~H~H~

"So, have you got any word from Horace and the rest?" Arald asked as he surreptitiously loosened his belt a notch.  
Duncan's face turned somber as he thought about the question. "No. Cassandra found Will and Halt. They left for Nihon-Ja about four months ago with Alyss and Selethen. Last I heard they were on the blood sea and had just taken down a load of pirates. George returned two months ago and told me what actually happened with Horace. Apparently there was a revolt against the emperor and Horace got involved. They're heading to an ancient fortress in the mountains for the winter while his wounded men heal. After that they'll just have to face the music. Let's hope Will and Halt got there safely. Those two have a habit of making armies out of thin air."  
The Baron nodded and they sat in silence for several minutes.  
Their reverie was broken by the sudden clang of metal on metal as a young knight challenged the Baron to joust.  
He sighed as he stood, "Why is it always me?"  
King Duncan smiled, "You are the premier knight of the realm."

~H~H~H~

"Down port! Up starboard!" Gundar bellowed as they turned into the Slipsunder River.  
The crew reacted instantly and the sail handlers didn't have to be told to send sheet home. The sail filled and the ship surged forward as they went up the river.  
Gundar gave his passengers a wolfish grin as they watched the land glide past.  
"It's good to be home." Horace reflected aloud.  
Evanlyn smiled and wrapped her arm round his waist. "It's good to have you home." She replied.  
He lightly kissed her forehead and put his arm round her shoulders.  
Will watched with a quiet smile and then glanced at Alyss. She had partially forgiven him for his attempt at proposing. He frowned. _What did I do wrong? _He thought for the three hundred and eighty third time. He determined to get some advice from Lady Pauline when they got home.  
Alyss, for her part, had been studying Will with a small smile, not in the least bit sorry for the misery he was going through. He had to learn and this was the best way to teach him. When he tried again she would accept.  
Halt and Selethen were having a quiet conversation as they watched the four young people. Halt was telling Selethen about how his former apprentice had stormed a castle with only thirty three men and Selethen listened with interest, taking note of the tactics and filing them in his head for later consideration.  
He also took note of how Will had dealt with the Skandians and their attempted raid.  
They put ashore that evening and had a hot meal of fresh game and coffee.  
Then they set a watch and everyone else went to sleep.

~H~H~H~

The young knight was good but no expert. After the joust Baron Arald gave him some advice and the man, though beaten, was relatively happy at how the fight had gone.  
There were some more contests with other people before they called it a day.

Next morning the grounds were busy and bustling with people again.  
The grand melee was going to start at the tenth hour and the jousting field was being set up for it.  
It was the eighth hour when the wolfship glided into the space between two fishing boats at the dock.  
A shadowy figure jumped nimbly ashore and slipped into the shade of the nearby trees.  
Duncan was in his pavilion when he heard a scratching sound at the back opening.  
He drew his sword and went to investigate but when he opened the door, nobody was there.  
He stepped out and looked around but, seeing nothing, he sheathed his sword and went back in with a dismissive shrug.  
He settled back in his chair and sipped his coffee with a contented sigh.  
"Mind if I have some?" asked a voice from behind him.  
He just about choked on his coffee as he recognized the Hibernian lilt. He spun round and, sure enough, Halt was standing behind and beside him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
"Halt!" He said before embracing the grim-faced ranger.  
Halt shifted awkwardly. "You're Majesty. There's something you should know." he said hesitantly, almost apologetically.  
Duncan's smile slowly faded as he studied Halt's grave face.  
Halt continued. "I'm sorry. I tried to save you the grief but…" he left the sentence hanging as he saw the expression on Duncan's face.  
He looked at Halt, searching for the hidden humour or sparkle in Halt's eyes but the ranger wouldn't make eye contact. _No_, he thought. He didn't need Halt to finish the sentence, he was fairly sure he knew what Halt's unspoken words were. Nevertheless, he wanted to hear the rest.  
"Go on." he said, his voice breaking slightly.  
Halt's eyes rose to meet his and a slow smile spread over his face. "I tried to save you the grief but your daughter's back."  
Duncan didn't know whether to kiss Halt or strangle him. He opted for half way in between; a massive bear hug.  
Halt felt the air leave his lungs as he was swept off his feet. He could feel his ribs rubbing together and prayed they would withstand the pressure.  
Duncan released him and he crumpled to the floor groaning. Duncan picked him up and grinned.  
"Serves you right." He commented before gesturing to the door. "Lead the way." He said cheerfully.  
Halt gingerly felt his ribs before leading the way out the front door.  
By the time they reached the dock there was a sizeable crowd following them.  
Cassandra caught sight of her father and practically flew into his arms.  
A cheer came from the crowd when they realised what was going on.  
Duncan beckoned Horace aside.  
"Meet me in my office after the grand melee. I might have a job for you."

**Mwa-ha-ha-haaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Horace and Duncan exchanged grins. "Sounds like a plan your Majesty."  
Horace said as he bowed and turned to leave.  
"Oh, Horace?" King Duncan's voice stopped him and he turned back with another bow and a questioning expression. "Get on with it." He finished.  
"Your Majesty?" Horace asked, genuinely confused.  
King Duncan glared at Horace. "You clearly want to marry my daughter so hurry up and ask if you may."  
Horace's face lost the confused look and found a sheepish one in its place.  
"Oh... Well... Um… May I marry your daughter?"  
Duncan beamed at him. "Of course you may." He said before dismissing him with a wave of his hand.  
Horace bowed again and left, leaving Duncan frowning thoughtfully.  
He really needed to break Horace of that habit.

~H~H~H~

"Begin!"  
The command rang across the neatly trimmed grass and echoed off the hills as the two knights spurred their horses forward, gathering speed till they were hurtling towards each other at full gallop.  
Two jousting lances smashed into two shields and there was a splintering crack as they broke and then the sound of the horses thundering away to the other side of the tournament field.  
After receiving new lances they were off again, slowly building to a full gallop.  
Kicker, used to keeping up with the Ranger horses' fast acceleration, could have got to full gallop much faster but both he and Horace knew to conserve their energy.  
The two horses thundered towards each other as their riders centered their lances to hit centre shield.  
Just before contact Horace nudged Kicker with a toe. The horse skipped a beat and then accelerated faster. Horace, expecting the change, adjusted his lance accordingly. His opponent wasn't expecting it and, under the impact from Horace and Kickers' extra speed, promptly toppled from the saddle.  
Kicker stopped at the other end of the field and Horace dismounted. He watched as the other knight got up and dusted himself off, drew his sword and advanced down the field to meet him.  
Horace sighed and drew his sword; he should have known it wouldn't be that easy.  
They met with a clash of steel and continued for a few minutes in the same fashion. Horace held back enough to preserve his own energy, but not enough to let his opponent do the same.  
He let the other knight's energy drain for another few minutes until he decided to end the combat. He swept his sword in a back hand side cut, preparing to change it to overhead at the last second. Then he saw a spark of recognition in the other man's eyes and he changed his mind, letting the sword continue in a side cut but twitching it at the last second so it hit with the flat of the blade rather than the edge.  
The impact was still enough to send the other knight staggering and tripping and falling to the ground. He prepared to get up and then froze as he found Horace's sword at his throat, this time the tip. Horace grinned down at him.  
"Finished?"  
The man nodded and Horace sheathed his sword and held out a hand for the other man who took it willingly.  
"I guess it was about time to hand the title over. Well done Horace, Premier Knight of the realm." Baron Arald said.  
Horace grinned. "Not so much 'handing the title over' but more swapping titles." He said thoughtfully.  
The Baron raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What title are you giving me?"  
Horace's grin broadened. "Second best." He said.

**The End!  
In case you're wondering, yes, that was the job Duncan had for Horace.  
He felt it was time the Baron was put in his place.**


End file.
